KPRPM
by brycewade1013
Summary: During a mission to stop Drakken, Kim and Ron got sucked up into a vortex of doom and have ended up in an alternate universe where the Earth is ruled by the Venjix Virus. And to make matters worse, Ron has lost his memory. The only hope for Kim to get back to her world is to join the Power Rangers, and stop Venjix and Drakken from taking full control of the city of Cornith.
1. Chapter 1

On a normal sunny Saturday, inside the Possible Household, Ron Stoppable, sidekick and boyfriend to world renowned hero Kim Possible, was simply lounging on the couch inside the living room of his girlfriend's family's house. He and his naked mole rat, Rufus were reading a comic book based around one of their favorite superhero teams: the Power Rangers. The tow headed boy and his pet were busy reading about the adventures of six individuals wearing colorful costumes, kicking villain's butts. Just like he and Kim do today, except without the spandex. Normally he and Kim would be in school right now, but due to a chemical lab mishap, school has been canceled for a week, giving them some time off.

"Hey Rufus! Check out the moves that the Green Ranger is laying down on that bad alien dude!" Ron said, pointing to a picture of the Green Power Rangers using martial arts moves on an alien villain. Rufus nodded in agreement, and copied the moves with his tiny paws. "Man, I wish I could be a Power Ranger...have all the cool weapons, the costumes, the Zords, and kick mega villain butt!"

"Ahem!" Ron heard someone clear their throat behind them. He turned around to see his girlfriend, Kim Possible, standing right in front of him with a playful smile on her face. "Did it ever occur to you that we basically do the same thing as they do?"

"Well yes. But they have these mighty machines called Zords. And they have bright colorful costumes." Ron said. "I think you might look good in one of them."

Kim just giggled, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and sat down next to him. "You think so, huh?" Kim asked with a smile before a thought came to her. "It sure has been quiet these last few days."

"Yeah. No word on Drakken, Shego, Duff, or Camille at all. I think this is a great thing. Let's go to Bueno Nacho and celebrate with some Nacos!" Ron said.

Rufus caught wind of that and rubbed his pink, bare tummy excitedly. "Mmm… Nacos!" Rufus squeaked with a smile.

"Sure. Why not? We can't stay cooped up in here all day while school is closed anyway." Kim said, grabbing her bag before she heard the Kimmunicator rang. She knew this meant someone was in trouble. "Well, it was good while it lasted." Kim then picked it up and answered. "Hey Wade. What's the Sitch?"

"Drakken and Shego stole the pan-dimensional vortex inducer." Wade, Kim's twelve year old tech friend who runs her website reported.

"Again?!" Kim asked in disbelief, remembering when she and Ron tried to stop Drakken's plot with that device and ended up getting sucked into the world of cable TV. "Doesn't he have anything better to do than recycle old plans?"

"Apparently not." Wade said, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll be there Wade." Kim said, hanging up the Kimmuicator and turning to her boyfriend. "Come on, Ron."

"Aww… can't it wait till we get our fill of Nacos?" Ron whined along with Rufus.

"Sorry." Kim said, grabbing Ron by the shoulder and dragging him to her purple Sloth, then flying off to the skies and on their way to Drakken's lair.

* * *

On a deserted island in the Caribbean stood Drakken's evil lair, and high in the skies, Kim and Ron were still flying in Kim's sloth. "We have a visual and coming clear for a landing." Kim said. They landed the Sloth on a airstrip and then got out, expected to be ambushed by Drakken's henchmen or Shego. But surprisingly, no alarms has been triggered or booby traps appeared. This confused Kim greatly. "This is strange. Apparently the coast is clear."

"Really? Looks like we got a head start." Ron said with a smile while Kim still remained confused. "Now come on. Let's get that pan-dimensional vortex inducer back so we can get back to Middleton and get our fill of Nacos."

Kim walked with Ron but continued thinking to herself. _Usually Drakken would have his goons come at me, or set a booby trap for us, or actually have Shego try to kick my butt. But now, everything is quiet._ Kim and Ron then made their way inside, carefully as to not alert anyone on the premise. They then spotted the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. "We got a lock on the device." Kim reported to Wade.

"Boo-Yah! Now all we have to do is grab it and we're out of here." Ron said heading towards the device while Kim remained still, still confused.

"Doesn't this all seem too easy?" Kim asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Kim, when has it ever been easy for us?" Ron asked with a smile. "All we have to do is grab this, return it to the scientist dudes, and it's good sailing at Bueno Nacho." Rufus rubbed his tummy in agreement as Kim walked towards him. But as soon as they touched the device, they were then wrapped around by chains, tightly bound.

"I told you it seemed too easy." Kim hissed as they heard a familiar evil laugh approach them. There stood Dr. Drakken and Shego, smiling evilly.

"Well Kim Possible, it seems you have fallen right into our trap. And now that you and your partner been fooled, I bet you can't wait to hear about our new evil plan."

"You plan to get us sucked into a vortex of doom thanks to the pan-dimensional vortex inducer. Just like last time." Kim said, rolling her eyes in annoyance as she and Ron had been through this before.

"See? What did I tell you about recycling old plans?!" Shego asked, having expected Kim's response.

"Zip it Shego! That was last year." Drakken said. "This time, I have removed my cable television so that way my plan can't fail! And the best part? I'll finally be able to get rid of you!" He then points the votex inducer at the where where Kim and Ron sat, still tightly bound. "Any last words Kim Possible?"

"If I can just reach my Kimmunicator, I think I'll be able to..." Kim whispered to Ron as she continued to struggle when Drakken cleared his throat.

"Looking for this?" Drakken asked smugly as Shego held up the Kimmunicator. Kim was baffled. How did they even manage to grab it from her?

"You got the Kimmunicator?! Oh man. We are so toast." Ron said, worriedly. Normally Kim would not lose hope, but they fact that she's been easily tricked and that she can't call for help this time doesn't make the situation hopeful.

"Goodbye Kim Possible!" Drakken yelled before shooting the pan-dimensional vortex inducer right at the wall, and as soon as the vortex appeared, Kim and Ron got sucked into it. Drakken gasped happily, thinking for the first time ever, his plan has actually succeeded. "Finally! After all the humiliating times I've been defeated by my teenage enemy, I finally won!"

Drakken was too busy with his gloating that he failed to notice the Vortex inducer was still operational, sucking up everything int he lair. "Hey! I hate t spoil everything for you, Dr. D, but when are you gonna turn that vortex off?!" Shego yelled, gaining Drakken's attention.

He then noticed that his lair was almost completely empty, all except for him and Shego. "Oh doodles." Drakken said as he and his assistant got sucked into the vortex as well.

* * *

Inside the vortex, Kim and Ron were still tightly bound, screaming as they traveled through the vortex of doom when their chains were broken, freeing them. "Kim!" Ron yelled as he felt himself about to float away from his girlfriend.

Kim then grabbed Ron's hand, squeezing it with all his might. She didn't want to lose him. Not now. "Ron! Don't let go!" Kim yelled.

Ron tried to hold on, but he felt himself slipping. "I can't hold on!" Ron yelled as he slipped away from Kim's grasp. "Kim!"

"Ron!" Kim yelled, now more scared than before without her boyfriend by her side. She continued to drift, losing consciousness along the way.

* * *

Kim was groaning in pain as she slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness. "What happened?" Kim asked herself. "Ron?" Kim then sat up and looked around, but Ron wasn't there. "Ron! Ron!" Kim continued to yell, but it was no use. She couldn't find her guy. She then surveyed her surroundings. The sky was darkened, there was a sea of lasers and explosions, and people were running for their lives. It looked like the end of the world. "Has Drakken won?" Kim was worried that she was too late. Has she lost?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same setting, Ron was slowly gaining consciousness as well. He rubbed his head in pain as he sat up. "Where am I?" Ron asked himself. He then looked at what appeared to be a broken mirror, and stared at himself. "Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside Drakken's lair, the vortex had closed itself when the pan-dimensional vortex inducer ran out of juice. It was dead quiet inside the lair when the Kimmunicator beeped. No answer. It continued to beep for several minutes, but still no answer. "Kim? Ron?" Wade's voice was heard on the Kimmunicator's screen. He then activated the robot mode to scan the area for signs of life. Nothing came up. Wade gasped with horror as he assumed the worst. "Oh my gosh!" the boy screamed, then broke down crying. "Kim...Ron...where are you?"

* * *

Back in the universe that Kim was dropped into, she walked throughout the post apocalyptic wasteland as she wondered what was going on, horrified at the mere sight and wondering what monster would do something like that. She hoped that she didn't lost the world saving game to Drakken. Everytime that she assumed the worse, she cried tears. After that, she continued on walking. Kim couldn't believe what was happening in front of her own eyes. She saw bodies laying almost everywhere and pieces robot drones. And she was in thath nightmare... alone. Without Ron, Wade, or Rufus by her side, it was like all hope was lost.

Kim then collapsed onto the ground, tired and sad. "Why is this happening?!" Kim cried. She broke down sobbing again before noticing something pink with a long skinny tail running up to her. Kim then smiled as she recognized it. "Rufus!" Kim held her arms out and hugged the naked mole rat as he ran towards her. "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're alright!"The redhead then stopped and set him down, asking what she wanted to know with all her heart. "Where's Ron?" The hairless mole rat shrugged his arms and sighed sadly. "Ron..." Kim was so worried about him. She couldn't think of a world without him. "Where are you?" Before Kim could cry again, Rufus held up what looked like a black box. "What is that, Rufus?"

Kim pressed the play button and heard a female voice. "Listen to me very carefully, OK? We don't have a lot of time." The voice said with urgency. Being in a unfamiliar world, Kim and Rufus had no choice but to trust what the black box had to say. "It started three years ago. The World Internet Federation reported the appearance of an agressive new computer worm-the Venjix Virus. A year later, it was estimated that Venjix had already infected 37% of the the world's computer systems. By then, it was too late."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. Back at home in Middleton, there was no news about the Venjix virus. Not even Drakken could cook something up that devious. "How in the world could..." Kim then realized something. "The pan-dimensional vortex inducer! It must have sucked us into this alternate universe!" She then realized that this was just another dimension. She needed to just find Ron, establish communication with Wade, as hard it sounded, and find a way home. But Kim was also curious about this universe. How did it even exist? Is there a way she could save it? Can Venjix be defeated? She continued to listen to the black box.

"Venjix took control of the world's communications, power, and defense systems. It built armies of advanced robotic soldiers that laid waste to everything in our path. There was no stopping them, and Venjix declared victory." The female voice continued. Kim was in disbelief. A villain who has actually won? That couldn't happen when she was in the world saving business. So how could it even happen in this universe? Maybe she wasn't born there? "But it's not over. Not yet. If you can hear my voice, please go now to the domed City of Cornith. It's the only place we can be safe. But you have to make it inside the city walls before the defense shield is activated. Please...hurry."

With that, the tape ended and Kim and Rufus just sat on the ground, wondering what to make of all this. "Come on Rufus. We gotta get to Cornith. Hopefully Ron might be there." Kim said. Rufus then climbed onto Kim's shoulders. Kim then looked around for any available modes of transport. She then spotted a motorcycle and smiled. "Jackpot." Kim ran to it, hopped on, and started the engine. "Bingo! Hold on Rufus!" She then revved the engine and sped off towards the domed City of Cornith, and hopefully Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the wasteland, Ron was still walking around, trying to regain his memories. "And how did I get here? When was the last time I ate? Am I on any medication?" Ron asked himself. It was a scary thing to have amnesia while walking around, what if he was the responsible?!... nah, he didn't have so much muscles. Then, a black car pulled up and stopped when they saw Ron walk right in front of it.

Then, someone on the driver's side rolled the window down. "Hey kid! You alright?" A man in a Italian accent asked. Ron just nodded. "It's dangerous to be out here all alone. Especially with all those Venjix drones. What's your name?"

Ron struggled for an answer until finally he said, "I don't know. Could you help me?"

The man in the black car felt sorry for Ron. He needed to rebuild his kingdom once in Corinth, and every king needs servants, and that seemed the kind of kid he could play easily with. "Sure. I'm heading for the City of Cornith. I'll take you there." He said. With that, Ron hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up. "I'm Fresno Bob." He and Ron shook hands. The man then noticed something inside Ron's backpack. "Ron."

"Excuse me?" Ron asked.

"Ron Stoppable. That must be your name." Fresno Bob said. "It's stitched inside of your backpack."

Ron took a look inside the backpack and saw that the man was mother had done that for him when he started high school. "It must be. It's nice to meet you Fresno Bob." he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Ron. Now let's get out of here. If you want, i could also have a job for you in the city." Fresno Bob said, driving the car to Cornith, surpassing a squad of drones who started shooting.

"Seriously?! That would be perfect, what kind of job?".

"Emh, do you mind doing deliveries?"

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the wasteland, Drakken and Shego had already regained consciousness and were surveying their surroundings. Shego was just angry that one of Drakken's plans went horribly wrong once again. "See?! I told you not to steal the pan-dimensional vortex inducer again because the last plan went horribly wrong! And did you listen to me?! NO! Instead, you stole it again anyway and made an even worse evil plan!" the green woman ranted.

"Oh yeah? If my plan was even worse, would it change the fact that we finally got rid of Kim Possible forever?!" Drakken asked.

"I guess not. But that doesn't change the fact that we're now stuck in this wasteland!" Shego yelled. "Where are we anyway?"

"I'm thinking that we've been sucked into a world where I finally won, and am emperor of the world!" Drakken said hopefully while Shego just scoffed.

"You actually winning? You can't even win at checkers." Shego insulted.

"That's because you keep cheating!" Drakken yelled before Shego noticed something approaching over the horizon.

"Something's coming." Shego said, pointing to a clad of robotic foot soldiers. "What are those things?"

"It might be my robotic army designed to keep people in line! Don't worry. I'm sure they'll obey me." Drakken said with a smile. Shego just facepalmed herself, knowing this was gonna end badly as Drakken approached the robots. "Hello good machines. I am your leader."

With that, Drakken got shot by a laser and was knocked out. "Saw that coming." Shego said before turning on fire his hand and slashing a robot after the other with ease, her flames totally burning circuits and metal and those who tried to get her from behind obtained a first taste of her hand to hand abilities.

" Sheego, don't destroy my robot army!".

"This isn't your robot army, dumbass!", countered the assassin while she was aiming a ball of raw plasma to the last robot, but before launching it her wrist was caught by a new arrive. Turning around she saw a white and red robo, by appearance alone it was clear this was no simple machine, the simple atmosphere he emitted was that of an emperor.

"Who the heck are you?!", yelled Sheego burning up again her fire and managing to free herself before beginning a brief hand to hand combat with the robot, who aniway blocked or dodged every move without great difficulty under the increduled eye of Drakken. The blue skinned scientist never saw a machine that not only could move that swiftly, but using so well a similar fighting style.

* * *

"I am Venjix, ruler of this world!" A male, deep voice roared from the machine. Drakken and Shego then shook with fear.

"We mean no harm! We don't even belong here!" Drakken said fearfully as he bowed down, while Sheego kept far as possible to the droid, panting more than Kim ever managed to get her.

"You two look like a couple of decent humans with good survival instincts. How would you two like a job?" Venjix asked, with both villains looking at each other, wondering what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Right outside the domed City of Cornith, human soldiers were rushing to get everyone inside the city walls while the battle continued to rage. Chaos was everywhere, people were running for their lives amidst a sea of lasers and explosions. A man stands in uniform, surveying the scene before him when one of his officers runs up to him. "Colonel Truman!" The officer said.

"Easy, son. Get yourself together and give me a proper report." Truman said in a cool manner, clearly not panicky like the others.

"Yes, sir. They've broken through the West Corridor into Zone Delta, sir." The officer reported. "We can't hold them off."

Truman took off his glasses, thinking about something else. "Eagle Squad?" Truman asked.

"We lost contact with air support over an hour ago, sir." The officer said, grimly. While this was bad news, Colonel Truman kept his cool. "What should I do, sir?"

"Go shoot at something." Truman simply said.

"Sir, yes, sir." The officer said. He begins to run off, turns to look back and with an apparent understanding runs off to do just that. This was a war that no one could win, but the best thing Colonel Truman could do was keep the enemy off their tail long enough to get everyone they could to safety. He just hoped his sons were OK.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the wasteland, Kim was still on her motorcycle, trying to find the City of Cornith. "You see it, Rufus?" Kim asked.

Rufus looked and spotted the domed structure just a few miles ahead. "Yes! There! There!" Rufus squeaked.

"Great job, Rufus!" Kim said with a smile, knowing that safety and possibly Ron were even closer. Then, she spotted an Air Force ejected seat about to land at them. Kim swerved out of the way before they got hurt. The seat landed with a loud thud. Then there was a groan of pain. Kim heard and stopped the motorcycle to turn and look. There was a man in a Air Force uniform holding his arm in pain. He must have broken it when he landed. Kim didn't know what to do. If she didn't make it inside the city walls before the shield was activated, she could lose her life and Ron. But there was that part of her that always knew that she needed to help people, no matter the situation. "I have to help him."

She then turned the motorcycle around and drove towards the injured Air Force pilot. Kim then helped him up. "Hey. What are you...ow!" The pilot said as Kim took a look at his arm.

"It's broken. You need to put it in a sling." Kim said, using the skills her mother, Dr. Ann Possible, world renowned brain surgeon, gave her. "Do you have scissors in your backpack?"

"Yeah." The pilot said. Kim then grabbed the scissors, cut up the parachute, and made a sling out of the material. Then, she wrapped it around the pilot's arm. "Thanks. I'm Scott."

"Kim Possible." Kim introduced herself, smiling. Rufus then scurried up her shoulder to warn her about more drones about to strike. "Come on! We got to get you into Cornith! Hop on!"

Scott did just that. "We won't make it in time! It's impossible!" Scott argued.

"Clearly you haven't heard my name." Kim smirked as she revved the engine and drove towards the City of Cornith.

* * *

Meanwhile in the domed City of Cornith, Fresno Bob has made it inside with Ron still in the passenger seat. Ron was looking through his backpack, trying to see if his memories would come back to him. While he spent most of his time reading the Power Rangers comic, he couldn't stop looking at the photos from his wallet of him and Kim. _Who is this girl? _Ron thought to himself. He couldn't remember her name, but somehow she played a very important part in all of the photos and apparently his life. And there was this shade of pink that was sometimes on his shoulder.

"Hey kid. We're here." Bob said as he and Ron got out. Ron looked around his surroundings, trying to get used to them. "Don't worry. We'll be safe here. So, you got a family?"

"I don't know." Ron said, feeling more confused than ever. "All I know is that I woke up in the wasteland and my head was throbbing."

"Man, I never thought I would meet someone who lost his memory." Bob said, feeling more sorry for Ron. "Don't worry kid. You can stay with me. We'll find a way to get the old noodle working." Ron smiled and walked with Bob.

* * *

Meanwhile, a school bus appears and navigates its way through a sea of debris. "Hold on folks!" The driver said in a Scottish accent. It stops and its driver unloads half of a robotic soldier. "You no good pile of worthless crap!" He then tossed it out the door before a lady appeared, expecting something. He then turns to a little girl sitting in the front row. "This will be your stop little lass." He carries the little girl to her mother whose waiting outside. "There you go."

"Thank you." The mother said, gratefully.

"You are most welcome." The Scottish driver said before Colonel Truman stood before him.

"You! What are you doing behind the wheel of one of our transports?!" Truman asked.

"I would be driving it. What else would I be doing?" The driver simply said.

"And you somehow made it through the entire Venjix army in one piece?" Truman asked, amazed to which the driver nodded before the bus's hood bumper fell off it's hinges.

"Well, maybe a few pieces. But you know we made it." The driver said, just wanting to the people safely into the city. Then, a large explosion was heard.

""You better get these people outta here," the Colonel tells him.

"Aye. I'll get myself out too if you don't mind," he says as he tells the passengers "Next stop: Corinth Square." And they drive through the gate of the city as the army of robotic soldiers appear through the smoke. Truman knew that if he didn't get the shields up, the entire operation and the people already inside the dome would be doomed.

"Fall back! Everyone inside the city walls! Let's go!" Truman ordered as the remaining people seen outside fled for their lives to Cornith, avoiding more drones and soldiers. Truman was the last one to enter. "Stand by to raise the shield."

"But sir, your sons... they're still out..." The officer wanted to argue.

"On my signal!" Truman said with is hand raised, not having time to waste.

* * *

Kim was still driving the motorcycle with Scott in the back as the gates begin to lower. "The shield is about to go up! We're not gonna make it!" Scott yelled.

"We're gonna make it!" Kim said with confidence in her voice as she continued to drive towards the city. Rufus just covered his tiny eyes, thinking it was gonna end badly for them.

* * *

Truman saw the robotic army about to make their way inside Cornith. "Seal all city gates. Raise the shield." Truman ordered.

The officer nodded. "Seal all city gates. Activate the defense dome-all grids." The officer said into a walkie talkie. The gates begun to lower. Then, the officer spotted the motorcycle Kim was driving. "Sir!"

"Hold on!" Kim yelled, knowing it was gonna be a tight squeeze. Scott did just that, and they slide right under the gate before it closes.

"_Activating city shield. deploying dome controlled climate." _A voice was heard on the speakers as the dome now looked like a peaceful, utopian city instead of a barren wasteland.

Rufus saw that they survived and cheered. Kim and Scott removed their helmets and Kim smiled. "See? I told you." Kim said.

"Wow. Thanks." Scott said with a smile.

"No big." Kim said. "Now, I gotta go find someone. Good luck." With that, Kim and Rufus set off to find Ron. Colonel Truman then approached Scott.

"Eagle Two, report. Where's Eagle 1?" Truman asked. Scott couldn't bear to tell his father the news, but he had to.

"Eagle One is down, sir." Scott replied sadly. "He's gone."

Truman's heart was breaking, but there was no time for emotions. Kim looked back, aw what was happening and felt her heart breaking. "Dismissed." Truman said coldly.

"Dad-" Scott wanted to say.

"I said dismissed." Truman replied more coldly. Scott now felt his heart breaking and Kim felt sorry for him. She and Rufus then continued to look for Ron.

"He has to be here." Kim said, pulling out a picture of her and Ron on Prom Night, the night they became a couple. "I'll find you."

"Sir...do you suppose...I mean are other people still out there, sir?" The officer asked, wondering about the others they've possibly left behind.

"Then heaven help them. Because we can't." Truman replied sadly. They had a mission to protect the people who made it to Cornith. And nothing was gonna stand int he way of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the City of Cornith, Kim was walking around the park, putting up flyers that read, _Missing: Ron Stoppable. Please contact Kim Possible with any helpful tips. _Kim then sighed with sadness as she sat down on a park bench. "It's been almost a week." Kim said, pulling Rufus out of her pocket, who was still sad over his missing master. "No one has even heard of him." Kim sniffled a bit before focusing on another matter. "I know I have to get back home, but this world...and these people...I wish there was something I could do to help."

"There actually is." A deep voice said as a figure approached Kim. It was Colonel Truman. "You must be Kim Possible. The girl who saved my son's life."

"Yes. Pretty much." Kim said with a smile. "Look, I understand that you're upset over the loss of your other-"

Truman then put his hand up as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. "I'm under orders from Dr. K to bring you to his research lab for a secret project to help protect the City of Cornith." Kim brightened up just a bit, over the prospect of doing something good.

* * *

Back in Kim's universe, inside the Possible household, only four hours have gone by since Kim and Ron got sucked up into the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Wade was now facing both Kim and Ron's parents, giving them the sad news. "Oh dear," Anne Sarah Possible said in worry and sadness. "I hope Kimmie is OK."

"I wish we would never let Ronald go on those crazy missions with her." Mr. Stoppable said.

"Relax. They're teenagers. What are you gonna do?" James Possible asked with a smile before turning sad again, over his daughter being missing.

"Don't worry. I was able to find them the last time this happened. I can do it again." Wade said with confidence. "But it'll take some time to fix the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer. Then I'll be able to search for them and bring them back here."

"We hope you do." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"We trust you Wade." James said with a smile before Kim's twin brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, aka the Tweebs, came up with an idea.

"If Wade doesn't find them..." Jim started.

"...can we have Kim's room?" Tim finished.

"NO!" Anne and James said sternly, making Jim and Tim growl.

* * *

Back inside Cornith, Kim approached what appeared to be a garage with the door opened. She entered and saw Scott standing there. "Kim! Hey!" Scott said with a smile, making Kim smile back. "Great to see you."

"Great to see you too, Scott." Kim said. "How's the arm?"

"Feeling much better." Scott said. He then noticed Rufus on Kim's shoulder. "What's that?"

"Oh, this is Rufus. He's a naked mole rat." Kim said with a smile as Rufus waved at the young pilot. Then, the bus driver from a week ago approached the two.

"Hello there." The driver said in a friendly tone, making Kim flinch a bit, as she remembered that one of her foes, Duff Killigan had a Scottish accent. "What? You never seen a Scottish person before?"

Kim then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You remind of someone else." Kim said. "I'm Kim by the way."

"I'm Scott." He said.

"The name's Flynn." He said with a smile. "So, anyone knows why we are here?"

A screen then showed the letter 'K' and a deep computerized voice said, "You are here to help protect Cornith from the Venjix virus, and save the world."

All three of them flinched a bit, startled by the voice. "Who are you?" Kim asked.

"I am Doctor K. And I have chosen all three of you to become Ranger Series Operators, or better known as RPM Power Rangers." The computerized voice said.

"Doctor K?" Scott asked.

"Power Rangers?" Kim asked. _It's almost like Ron cooked this whole thing up, _Kim thought to herself. A hidden door then opened, revealing a secret laboratory.

"Come inside the lab. I'll explain everything." Doctor K said. With that, Scott, Flynn, and Kim entered the lab. Once inside, Doctor K began to explain the orgins of her studies and the Ranger Series. "Three years before the Venjix Virus attack, I was the leader of a research team developing exoskeletal robotic suits to amplify human strength and speed. We were attempting to harness the human body's natural electrical output to prolong the suit's battling life when we had a breakthrough...the discovery of a universal bioelectric field...an unseen energy grid that connects the life force of all living things. Manipulating this field allowed for unimagined advancements in technology, including these..." She then showcased a pair of red, blue, and yellow suits. "...the Ranger prototype series covert infantry bio suits."

After seeing the suits, Kim was quite curious about how being a Power Ranger would work. She could get some info from Ron, but since he's not with her, her only source is Doctor K. "So, how does it work? Like how do we get the suits on?"

"Once bonded with your morpher, you'll be fused with the suit and the only way to take it off is to unmorph." Doctor K explained. "Scott Truman, you'll take position as the leader. You will become Ranger Series Red, also known as the Red Ranger. Flynn, you will become Ranger Series Blue, also known as the Blue Ranger. And finally Kim, you will become as Ranger Series Yellow, also known as the Yellow Ranger."

Scott and Flynn looked at each other and both said, "We're in."

Kim, on the other hand, hesitated her answer. She did want to help this world, but she also wanted to find Ron and find a way back to her real home. "I can't." Kim finally said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Scott asked in shock.

"Look, I know this is gonna be totally weird to you guys, but I'm not even part of this world." Kim said, confusing both Scott and Flynn. "In my own universe, I was supposed to stop my arch foes from taking over the world using this device that creates vortexes and opens up other worlds. Me and my boyfriend got trapped and got sucked into your world. We got separated before I landed here."

Flynn just chuckled at that. "I'm sorry, but you expect us to believe that you are from an alternate universe? Like some sort of fan fiction?" Flynn asked.

"She speaks the truth." Doctor K said. "According to my readings and the data base, Kim Possible is not from the Earth."

"How did you..." Kim wanted to ask how did Doctor K know about where she came from, but pushed it out of her head. "...never mind. I want to help, but I have a loved one who is missing. And I need to find him, and get back to my other loved ones in my world."

"Kimberly, I understand. If you help us defeat Venjix, I will do everything in my power to bring you back to your own dimension." Doctor K said.

"Look, it doesn't matter where your from anyway. These people all around this place...they need us." Scott said. "You helped me. Now let's help others."

Kim smiled at that, then looked at Rufus, who gave a thumbs up. "All right. I'm in." Kim said, making Scott and Flynn smile. "Just one question: do you have something more fashionable? As in no spandex?"

"THAT IS NOT SPANDEX!" Doctor K yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

One year later...

Somewhere outside the Domed City of Cornith, in the deserted wasteland, things have almost been the same ever since the Venjix. Except for the improved air/radiation quality, so far ever since Cornith's shields went up, there were no traces of any survivors. No footprints, no sounds, no cars. Except for one muscle car that's speeding through the sand. How did the car became operational? What's it doing in the middle of a Venjix world? Inside is a young man wearing a leather jacket and gas mask. He is messing with the car radio, trying to get a stronger signal.

After a few good miles, he comes to a complete stop and steps out. Once he does, the radio signal becomes much more clearer. "_This is a signal of human origin, broadcasting on all A.M./F.M. frequencies from the Domed City of Cornith." _A female voice said as the man fills some water into a bottle. "_71 degrees, 5 minutes, 52 seconds north longitude; 42 degrees, 20 minutes, 46 seconds west latitude." _As the voice from the radio continues to broadcast her message, the young man drinks from the water bottle. Every drop counts when you're in a deserted wasteland. After drinking, he steps back in and speeds off.

From the message of his radio, it's clear that he's heading towards Cornith. The only question is: why?

The young man drives the muscle car like he's been driving it all his life when he spots something in the middle of the wasteland and skids to a complete stop. He couldn't believe what was in front of his car: a single yellow flower. It appears to be the only sign of plant life in the barrenness surrounding it. A sign of hope. The young man then steps out and checks takes a radiation reading. The device beeps and a computerized voice reports, "_Tox screen clear."_

He then takes off his helmet, revealing his face and surveying his surroundings. After awhile, he retrieves the water bottle from his car, takes a swig, and uses the rest to water the plant. He hopes that every drop would count for a new bright future, if Venjix ever does get defeated.

He then goes back to his car, before sensing something. Something apparently, hostile. Quietly, a group of Grinders appear behind some metal scraps. They surround the car, but then...

"Hiyah!" The young man cried, ready to fight as he leapt off the roof of his muscle car and attacked the Grinders. It wasn't long until all of the fighting robots were defeated. This man had amazing fight skills. He then jumped back into his car and drove off into the barren wasteland, making his way to Cornith.

* * *

Later, the young man has come to another stop, checking his map for the location of Cornith. He tried to follow the instructions of the voice from the radio, but after checking his map, he realized he wasn't anywhere near the City of Cornith. He checked the compass and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. The compass just went back and forth, not helping the man at all. He then takes out a locket, pulls out his locket opener, and opens it. Inside it's a watch that stopped working, and a picture that's totally destroyed. The only thing functional was the music.

The young man doesn't remember a thing. Not his name, his family, friends, where he's from. All he remembers is that tune, meaning some importance to him. And whatever is in Cornith, it's probably where his memories are. He stared at the watch and listened to the music for a good 15 seconds before he heard a voice behind yell, "Hold it right there! Eyes front!" Behind him was Ron Stoppable, who has left Cornith City, and was apparently preparing to mug the young man, holding what appeared to be a weapon. "Hands up! Hands up, where I can see them!" The man then dropped his lollipop and did what Ron said. "OK, now, my friend, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm gonna count-"

"No." The man simply replied. Ron was confused. How could he say no right in the beginning of a mugging?

"What 'no'? How could you say no? I-I-I haven't even told you my demands yet." Ron argued. "Now you made me lose my train of thought."

"You wanna start over?" The man asked.

"No, no. Let's just keep going." Ron said, ready to give the man his demands. How did Ron get from a sweet and goofy boy to a somewhat incompetent mugger is anyone's guess. It's only been a year since he arrived in Cornith, and yet he showed no signs of his former self. Except for the goofiness. "I need to take your car. Well, let's say 'borrow'. I need to borrow your car, OK? That sounds better."

The man just chuckled at that, thinking that Ron had something a bit more dangerous. "And those are your demands?" The young man asked.

"Yeah. Nonnegotiable." Ron said with a sly grin.

"Can I say something now?"

"Sure."

"No."

Ron growled lowly at that. "OK. You see, I wasn't gonna bring this up because it's kind of rude, but I'm the one holding the blaster here!" Ron boasted, overconfident in his abilities. But the man he was mugging knew better. "Plus, I'm a desperate and dangerous-"

"You're not holding a blaster." The man interrupted.

"I think I am. What else would it be?"

"It feels like a 4 1/2 inch outtake muffler, kind of like the one you might have pulled off that rig over there." the man said. And he was right. Ron was just holding a muffler. He couldn't believe he been outsmarted. But he didn't want to let him know that. Not now.

"Maybe. I mean..." Ron said before slipping back to mugging. "That's an interesting theory. But...a smart guy like me, he might disguise his blaster."

The man turned around, knocked the muffler out of Ron's hands, making the blond headed boy terrified as the man grabbed his bag. "Any food, water, gas?" The young man demanded. Ron shook his head 'no' as the man emptied the contents of his bag. The man then went back to his car as the radio signal boosted again, loud enough for Ron to hear it.

Ron approached the young man's car, listened to the message, and grinned. He thought he could make a deal with this man and help him out."Cornith? You're looking for Cornith City? Am I right?" Ron asked, but the man remained silent. "Yeah, sure. The radiation makes the compass go screwy. It messes with the radio frequencies too. Very hard to find your way. Fortunately for you, I can take you there."

The man faced Ron, not in the mood for games. "If you knew where Cornith was, you'd be there." The man said, about to walk away.

"I was. I mean, I just came from there." Ron said, pulling out his citizen I.D. "See? Cornith City I.D."

The man took a look at Ron's I.D. "Your name is Ron Stoppable?"

"Yeah. That's me."

"What are you doing out here, Ron?" The man asked, actually curious now that he learned more about who he was. Ron nervously chuckled at that, not really wanting to go into detail of how he got out. If anyone found out about his escape, he'd be in serious trouble.

"You know, that's a long story. I'd be happy to tell you on the way..." Ron said before noticing the man's glare. "Or maybe I could just get in and keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah. The second one." The young man said with a grin. With that, they both got into the car as it sped off towards Cornith City.


	6. Chapter 6

Inside the muscle car, the young man continued to drive towards Cornith City while Ron sat in the passenger seat, emptying the sand out of his socks. After only a year inside a post apocalyptic world, and yet Ron still retained his goofy personality, but doesn't remember anything about Kim, Rufus, or even if he could fight. Right now, he was curious about the man who decided to spare him and let him ride inside his car. "So, you still haven't told me your name yet." Ron pointed out.

"I don't know." The man simply said.

"You don't know if you want to tell me your name?" Ron asked.

"I don't know my name."

"Well, where are you from? I mean, who are you, then?"

"I don't know." The man said. And he was right. He doesn't know anything about where he came from, who he was, or how he got into the middle of the wasteland.

"It's cool, man. I had the same problem," Ron said with a grin. "Woke up in the wasteland just like you. My head was throbbing, had no memory of who I was. Until I saw that my name was 'Ron Stoppable'. I wonder what kind of parents would give their kid that name. Sounds silly. Anyway, I still don't remember my past life. All I had was a comic book and a picture..." He then saw the man remained silent, like he wasn't listening. "Look, if we're gonna be partners, I feel like we should work on our communications." Ron then spotted something and ordered the young man to pull to the side, which he did. Through the trees was the domed city of Cornith. "See? Ron promises, Ron delivers. Cornith City. Now, we probably want to pull off the road here and just wait till dark."

"We can't stop." The man said, shaking his head.

"What?"

"We're running on fumes," The man said, looking at his gas tank. It was basically empty. "If I kill the engine now, I may not be able to start it again."

Ron chuckled nervously at that. "This is a joke, right?" Ron asked, hoping the young man was just playing around with him. "You're not serious?" The man then revved his engines and sped off towards Cornith City. Ron then started to get scared. "Look, we need a reality check. Just let me spell it out for you. No one has ever run the barricade into the city during daylight. Understand? No one!"

"Well, I'm about as close to no one as you're ever gonna meet." The man said, obviously undeterred by Ron's warning.

Ron's mouth just dropped and his pants started to become stained with urine. "OK, you know what? You can drop me off anywhere along here. Or here. Or Here. There! That spot would've been really good." Then, a couple of Grinders on bikes comes into Ron's view. "It's a perimeter patrol." The young man noticed them too, and began speeding up, leading a chase. "And they're right on top of us." Ron then started to get really worried.

"Hand me that." The young man ordered Ron.

"What? This? This?" Ron asked as the Grinders continued to gain speed as he pulled out different tools. "Could you be more specific? This? This?" He then saw the man's lollipop on the floorboard. "You do not mean this." The young man nodded, took the lollipop, and stuck it into his mouth. Ron shook his head. "This isn't happening. I'm running the Venjix Barricade in broad daylight with Willy Wonka at the wheel!"

The grinders then began firing at the muscle car as it got closer to the barricade. The man then took out a hallow metal disk, stuck the lollipop on it, threw it out the window and onto the Grinders bike. After a few seconds, it explodes, destroying the Grinder perimeter patrol. The man smiled along with Ron, who sighed with relief. "Remind me never to get on your bad side." Ron said.

"Trust me. You're already there." The man said. He did like Ron somewhat, but he's kind of annoying to the young man's ears. They were closer to the barricade.

"OK. We had a close call, but I think we've got enough time to turn around and back up before before we hit the...VENJIX BARRICADE!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs as the man approached the barricade. It was a wall of machinery, ready to attack the car and it's passengers. Then, an army of Grinders began firing at the car. "We can still turn back! We can still turn back!"

But the young man didn't stop. Instead, he took the charger and threw it at them army, destroying them upon explosion. He then continued to drive towards the gates.

* * *

Inside the domed city of Cornith, Colonel Truman was monitoring the situation from the command center. Ever since the city's shields went up, they had no attacks from Grinders, Drones, or from the virus as a whole. He would do anything to make sure the people inside are safe. One of his soldiers then approached him. "Sir, we're picking up an incoming bio-signal...outside the dome, sir." He reported. This meant there could be signs of human life outside the wall after all.

But the colonel needed to be sure first. "Talk to me, Vasquez." Truman ordered.

"A single vehicle driving straight though the middle of the Venjix barricade." Vasquex reported. "Definitely human. One or maybe two bio fields."

"Which is it? One or two?" Truman asked.

"The scan must be off, sir. It's reading 1 1/2." Vasquez answered. If there were survivors in that car, it could mean hope for humanity. But, if it was a trap, it could mean doom for the whole city. Luckily, the colonel knew who to call.

"Alert Dr. K." Truman ordered. Little did he know, the enemy was watching and waiting.

* * *

Inside the Venjix factory, Drakken and Shego were monitoring Cornith for any signs of weaknesses. Ever since getting employed by Venjix to serve him, the two villains have spent most of their waking hours creating new attack bots and finding any holes inside Cornith so they could attack. It was a step down from taking over the world back in their world, but they had to do it in order to survive. Shego then grinned as she spotted something. "Hey Dr. D. Check this out." Shego said, gathering her boss near her as they spotted the car heading towards the Venjix barricade. "Looks like we got a target."

"Excellent Shego! Let's go tell the boss. He'll be so happy. Well, maybe not since he doesn't really feel. But, it's still good!" Drakken said as the two of them approached Venjix. "Venjix, we have amazingly good news. There's a human target approaching the city's barricade's. If we destroy it now, we could destroy the barricade's along with it. Shall we?"

"Of course." Venjix said. "I always enjoyed a little target practice."


End file.
